


Sherlollipops - Datus Interruptus

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Sherlock, Happy Ending, Oblivious Molly, Of course!, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from an anon prompt to vonpeeps, who was unable to fill it and sent out into the aether for someone else to try their hand at. So this is me, trying my had at this prompt: "Hello. Would you please do a sherlolly prompt where Sherlock is asking Molly out to coffee in a courting way but Molly mistakes his invite for just lunch breaks and invites their other friends too? Eventually, every time Sherlock asks Molly out she ends up inviting people out to join them. Sherlock being fed up with his friends interrupting his and Molly's 'dates', he ends up yelling at his friends to stop joining them. I was thinking this would make a good, funny ficlet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Datus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



First it was John, who happened to be there when Sherlock nervously invited Molly to lunch. She just assumed his blogger would be joining them instead of rushing home to his wife like he should have. Sherlock let it go, counseling patience to himself, and made sure to invite her to another lunch when there was no one else in the room.

When Molly showed up at the restaurant with Gavin and Anderson in tow, Sherlock couldn’t stop the scowl from forming on his lips. Molly frowned back at him and he hastily pasted a fake welcoming smile on his lips. “Ah, Graham, Phillip, nice of you to join us,” he said through gritted teeth as Molly sat down. Opposite him. Instead of next to him, where he’d already half-pulled the chair out for her. Instead Geoff plopped down and grinned as Phillip sat next to Molly, first solicitously pulling her chair out for her and making sure she was seated. Stupid git, who knew he actually possessed a modicum of manners? Impossible to deduce when working with him!

The third time it was Mary and Molly’s friend Meena who were the intruders on what was supposed to be a date; what was Molly up to? Was she deliberately doing this to annoy him, paying him back for his (admittedly) years of rude or callous behavior? If she expected some sort of apology from him for all the would-be boyfriends he’d so kindly deduced for her over the years, she had another think coming! If it wasn’t for him, she’d have wasted more than three dates on ‘Jim from IT’. Yes, he’d bitten his tongue over Tom the idiot fiancé , but that was because he actually had nothing bad to say about him. Other than the idiocy, of course, and the boring blandness of the man. But he’d appeared to make Molly happy at the time and Sherlock had been unwilling to upset the applecart for purely selfish reasons. Luckily she’d come to the correct conclusion about Meat Dagger not long after John and Mary’s wedding; unluckily, Sherlock himself had been the idiot standing in his own way during the Magnussen case. But now that was done and dusted, as was the fauxriarty situation, so why was it so blasted hard for him to get Molly to himself unless, he concluded unhappily, she was deliberately sabotaging his efforts?

On the fourth attempt, when she showed up with not just Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, but Sally Donovan in tow, he’d finally had enough. Standing up and glaring at the three tagalongs, he bellowed, “Get. OUT! No more extras on our dates, got it?” Then he turned to Molly, his glare softening into a hurt pout. “Unless you don’t actually want to go on a date with me, Molly? If that’s the case, then please just say so and I’ll stop asking, I promise, and we can go back to just being friends...”

His voice trailed off and he felt heat rushing to his cheeks at the gobsmacked expression on her face. “D-dates?” she stuttered, the first time he’d heard her stutter in years. “You mean, all those times - those were meant to be dates? For us? You and me?”

He nodded, ignoring the broad grin on Mrs. Hudson’s face, the confused expression on Lestrade’s, and – most definitely – the eye-roll and muttered ‘it’s about time, you git’ from Donovan. “Yes, dates, you and me, us, together with no one else.” He spared a final glare at the other three, watching in satisfaction as they muttered good-byes - and some whispered ‘good lucks’ - to Molly and headed for a table at the other end of the restaurant. Satisfied with the outcome, if not with Molly’s utter lack of comprehension at what he’d been trying to do all this time, Sherlock ushered her into the seat next to his, being sure to pull out her chair and see her comfortably settled before re-taking his own seat.

“So,” she said, nervously playing with her menu and flatware, eyes firmly down and not meeting his. “A date. Us. You and me.”

“Yes,” he said firmly, reaching over and grazing her chin with his fingers, gently urging her head up and tilting it so he could see her warm brown eyes, still clouded with confusion - but not, he noted complacently, with dislike or worse, indifference. “A date. Us. Long overdue, wouldn’t you say?” And, with a final grumpy glance at the three interlopers as they were seated at their own table, he added, “No more misunderstandings, Molly. Ever.” To make it even clearer, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss.

That, he thought with a great deal of satisfaction as she kissed him back, settled it. From now on, it would be lunch for two - at least until they had their first child. Oh, and the wedding supper of course, he supposed he’d have to suffer through that nonsense. But knowing that Molly Hooper would be sharing many future meals with him - and other, even more delightful aspects of her life! – would make it worth the sacrifice.


End file.
